


stay too long

by Lire_Casander



Series: tryna find any truth in between the lies (the Roswell New Mexico Week 2019) [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, rnmweek19, roswellweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: haven't you had enough of loneliness?





	stay too long

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from _Don’t Get Me Wrong_ by Lewis Capaldi. It belongs to the _**tryna find any truth in between the lies (the Roswell New Mexico Week 2019)**_ series, whose title also belongs to a song by Lewis Capaldi, _Something Borrowed_. 
> 
> This is written for the [Roswell New Mexico Week](https://roswellnewmexicoweek.tumblr.com/post/184757488673/welcome-to-roswell-new-mexico-week-2019-each-day) over at tumblr, **_Day 2: Family (in any form)_**
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine, although any and every mistake is my own. Beta-read by the amazing [estel_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow).

It starts with small details. Isobel isn’t aware of them at first, too wrapped up in her pain and her trauma to acknowledge the tiny bits of information surrounding her. At first, it’s just a lingering hand on her arm whenever she crosses paths with Liz, or a warm smile on Valenti’s face when they greet each other. It’s Maria pouring an extra shot of vodka into her Cosmopolitan. It’s Alex offering for her to spend the night in the cabin when they look up from a long day of researching Jesse Manes’ hidden bases, and realise the sun has long since set in the sky.

They never match Michael’s eagerness to not be parted from her at all – the way he always hovers near her in the Airstream they now share since she doesn’t want to set foot in the house she shared with Noah, or the way he always brings her favorite brand of bagels on his way back from work. The way he taps into their strengthening connection whenever he can feel she needs him. No, no one can ever be on par with the feeling of _home_ she has when Michael’s around.

Not once has Isobel thought about calling her mother and talking to her about what’s going on in her life. They have just let Anne believe that Noah left with his secretary and that Max is in rehab without any desire to contact anyone before he’s completely cured. Isobel has had some issues with lying to her mother, though, which she’s soothed with telling herself that at least the bit about Max isn’t exactly false. Her sense of family isn’t as strong with the humans who raised her as it is with Michael. And yet, despite being all human outside and inside, Isobel can’t help but reach out to Liz if she’s having a bad day – and lately, all days are bad days. She can’t help but make a stop at the Wild Pony to have a nice chat with Maria, or swing by the hospital and bring Kyle a homebrewed coffee after a thirty-six hour shift.

Days turn into weeks. The moments roll and fuse into one another, and Isobel can’t believe three months have passed since Max decided to play God and bring Rosa Ortecho back to life. She’s settled into a routine of sorts now that she’s made herself a name as wedding planner instead of just an average event planner, and she hasn’t noticed the days flying by until Liz calls her in between meeting with Kelly Jackson for her April wedding and Alison Lopes for her daughter’s quinceañera.

“Iz,” she begins, “how are you doing?” Her voice is small and unsure, and it takes Isobel a while to realize the reason behind the shakiness. 

“How are _you_ doing?” she asks back, not even daring to reply to Liz’s question. 

“I-” Liz trails off. “How about we meet for lunch? I don’t-”

“I don’t want to be alone today either,” Isobel offers in a soft voice. “I’ll meet you at the Crashdown.”

And that’s how she finds herself sharing a booth with Liz Ortecho while Rosa serves them a couple of milkshakes and some fries, before flopping down beside Liz, stealing one fry before any of them can begin eating.

Isobel blinks at her. “Don’t you have a job to come back to?”

“Don’t be so aguafiestas, Izzy,” Rosa retaliates, munching on her fry. “I know a good defective movement when I see one.”

“I’m not-” Isobel’s words are cut off by a group of people blocking the light of the café. “What the-”

“Make room!” Maria commands, letting herself down at the other side of Liz. 

“I’ll bring some more fries and milkshakes,” Rosa announces, getting up and squeezing herself between Kyle and Michael, who’s looking like a trapped animal. “Do you still like the Green Man, Guerin?”

“That’s mine, Rosa,” Alex quips from somewhere behind Michael, making his way through the café limping on his crutch. Isobel’s noticed that Alex only uses his crutch when he’s around people he trusts – when he’s with family. “Guerin likes his with some whipped cream on top and not an ounce of mint. Bring him a Crashdown special. You know the rest, don’t you?”

“Oído cocina,” Rosa replies with a big smile, retreating to the kitchen to order more food.

“You know I can order my own milkshakes?” Michael jokes. The three men are still standing awkwardly next to the table, staring down at Liz and Isobel as though they are fragile. 

“Are you going to sit down?” Isobel asks, annoyed. “I’d like to have my lunch in peace, and I don’t think you’re going away so,” she motions for them to sit down while scooting farther into the booth. “Might as well make room for you.”

Michael sits down next to her while Kyle takes a spot next to Liz. Alex hesitates for a second before sitting at Michael’s left. Isobel smiles warmly at them, and it’s then when she realizes that she doesn’t feel like an outsider. She’s felt like she’s never belonged to anything or anyone outside of Max and Michael – and Noah, but she doesn’t want to dwell on that. Isobel has never felt like there was a place for her on Earth, but unlike Michael, she’s always tried to fit in and blend in with the crowd until she could be a part of something. And she was, for so long – she became Homecoming Queen, she got married and she settled down. She’s been feigning humanity for as long as she can remember that now she doesn’t know who she is anymore. 

Without Max, she doesn’t remember who she is or where she stands anymore. Not even Michael can fill the constant void that glares agape at her in the back of her mind, where Max’s warm presence should be. 

Rosa comes back with a tray full of milkshakes and some burgers – Isobel can see Arturo Ortecho waving at them from behind the counter – and she snatches a chair from one of the empty tables around, sitting at the booth with them. Carefully, she gives one burger and one milkshake to each of the newcomers before stealing yet another fry from Isobel’s. “So, what are we talking about?” she grins.

Everyone keeps talking, all at once, and Isobel can’t make anything out of the noise except for the utter feeling of _love_ oozing from the people sitting with her. Michael places a hand on top of hers and squeezes tightly. There’s no need for words between them, and when she watches around the table she understands that all she’s ever wanted is right here with her.

Maybe the days until they bring Max back aren’t easy, maybe there’s still too much to do until Max is once again nagging at her from within her mind. But she doesn’t have to do it alone. She’s got Michael, and she’s got Liz, who understands the overwhelming feeling of _loss_ she has. But she also has Kyle, and Maria, and Alex and Rosa, and that’s the surprise she hasn’t been expecting.

She’s found a family of her own, on Earth.


End file.
